


Court of Angels.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel reset, Angels are Dicks, Angels rebel, Cas saves Reader, Especially Naomi, Fluff, Gen, Hiding, I couldn't help it they're so in love, M/M, Minor Destiel, Reader-Insert, Rebellion, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d experienced your first taste of alcohol with these boys, and you found that your favourite as just a social drink was beer. Sam handed you your third of the day as the two of you sat talking about all kinds of things; he told you about all the books he enjoyed reading as a kid and you told him what it was like to watch a new soul come to life and find it’s end again when it returned to Heaven after Death. You were fascinated by his words and in turn he was fascinated by yours. This distraction had cost you dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This was a good idea at the time. It kind of still is. I hope people enjoy it. <3

Everyone had always said that you would be the Angel to fall first. No one had faith in you from the very beginning, and you’d never understood why until now.

For a while, people had faith in you and believed you’d be good despite what people said, and that only came around because Castiel had fallen first after falling head-over-heels in love with a Hunter that every Angel would happily smite to dust if they were given the go ahead to do so. Castiel had fallen, Balthazar and all four Archangels were gone now and Heaven was beginning to fall apart. Still, for the longest time, you’d had good faith spoken to you by all other Angels because you were still in Heaven, still taking orders like a good soldier and you were willing to do whatever it took to bring Heaven back to its former glory in order to bring God home.

That changed when you finally did take the plunge to Earth. It was a cold day, but it was dry. Mid-November time, you believed. Not that it made a difference to you anyway. As an Angel, you couldn’t really feel the change in temperature, and you didn’t have time to worry about it anyway. Your missing was to find Castiel and bring him home, but something about that changed when you did find him.

He was hiding away in an old motel room with Sam and Dean Winchester, both who were quick to raise their guns threateningly to you when you appeared. A frown formed on your lips as you looked past the Hunters at one of the oldest friends you had, seeing the sheer exhaustion in his eyes and the loss of hope in his expression.

“Castiel,” you said softly.

“[Y/N],” he said, a small smile of relief forming on his lips as he looked at you. He stood, staying behind the brothers.

“Cas, what’s the deal with her?” Dean asked.

“The _deal_ , Dean, is that I’m here to take Castiel home,” you said, remaining calm and showing no signs of a threat. A gunshot wouldn’t kill you, oh no, but it was a major pain in the ass.

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” he said, the barrel clicking as a new bullet was loaded ready for firing. Sam copied his brother’s actions. You rolled your eyes.

“You always seem to underestimate the power an Angel holds over you humans,” you said quietly, tone soft and melodic. “I could easily pin you two to the floor and watch you suffer while I take Castiel home,” you paused for a moment, “but I’m not going to.”

“Come again?” Sam questioned, frowning as his gun lowered just a little.

“I could harm you two in irreversible ways, but I’m not going to,” you said again. Dean frowned heavily. “That’s not what Angels do to our father’s creations. We were given the duty of protecting them, not harming them.”

“I’m sorry what?” Dean said. You rolled your eyes. He was slow. Not like what others had said about him and his quick-wit.

“And furthermore, Castiel would never forgive me if I brought harm to the men in his charge, and that is a fate I could never live with,” you confessed. “But that doesn’t mean to say that I will remain this calm if you don’t step aside and let me speak with Castiel.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Dean grumbled, lowering his gun. He looked at the Angel behind him, a questioning look in his eyes. “Is that okay? Can we trust her?”

“She is the kindest Angel in the Garrison. I trust her,” Castiel said. Dean nodded slowly, taking his friend’s words to heart as he pulled Sam outside the room. You knew they were outside the door waiting, and that was okay. This was their life, after all, and you just walked in on it to follow an order.

“You need to come home, Castiel, Heaven is in pieces and we need someone to take control again,” you said before the other Angel could speak. Castiel frowned at you.

“What?” he questioned. “Are you… I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either,” you told him, tears welling in your soft [E/C] eyes. “I’m confused, Castiel. I don’t know what to do.”

You were surprised when he wrapped you up in a hug. You hadn’t experienced a hug in a very long time, and the last time hadn’t felt anything as comforting as this did. Castiel was comforting you and trying to make you feel okay again. This made you smile tearfully to yourself as your arms slid around him in return. You could feel what remained of the energy from his tattered wings and it broke your heart knowing that he’d risked so much and damaged his wings so badly for something he believed in while you still had yours fully in tact because you’d followed orders like a good soldier for so long.

“You don’t need to be confused,” he told you as the two of you parted from your hug. You frowned at him. “You just need to decide what you want to do.”

“I don’t… Castiel I don’t know,” you said hopelessly. “I’m supposed to be here to take you home but… I don’t know. I don’t know if I should. You seem… more at ease, here with those Winchesters. You’re… you’re happy. Or as happy as you can be, anyway.”

“The Winchesters are my friends, and I seem to be very fond of Dean,” Castiel said, and that pulled a smile to your face.

“Will you share Grace with him?” you asked. Castiel’s face flushed red for a second as he stuttered over his words. You giggled softly.

“I have nothing left to share,” he told you sadly. “My Grace was badly damaged when I gained it back from Metatron.”

“But there’s still something there,” you told him. “And perhaps that is all that you need to share it with him. Perhaps that is what will start your healing once and for all.”

“Perhaps,” Castiel agreed softly. “But now is not about me and my fondness of a human. It is about you and finding yourself again. You are lost, [Y/N], but you won’t be for long, I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?” you asked him.

“I was lost once, [Y/N],” he told you quietly, pushing your hair back from your face. “I didn’t know whether I should continue to be a good soldier or make decisions for myself. But Sam and Dean taught me what it means to think for myself for a change. They say up in Heaven that I was lost from the moment I pulled Dean from Hell, but if that is what it is to be lost, then I don’t ever want to find my way.”

“Oh, Castiel,” you sighed, smiling. “You love this man, it’s so obvious now.”

“It’s complicated,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “But please, [Y/N]. As your friend, let me help you. You don’t have to follow their orders anymore. You can be your own person and make your own decisions.”

“But what of the consequences, Castiel? What will they do to me if they find out?” you asked.

“Nothing. Not if they don’t ever catch you,” Castiel said. “I’ve been running for years and I’m still okay now. I’m still as free as I can be. Please don’t let them control you forever. I was wrong to let them make me think that following orders is the only way to live. I don’t want you to remain like that for the rest of your life.”

“But I don’t know how to think for myself, Castiel, this is all I’ve ever known,” you said, becoming frustrated. You didn’t know who you were more frustrated with, yourself or those in Heaven. With a soft sigh, Castiel moved his hand just a little, and the door clicked open. That was the sign for the boys to come back in. They’d listened to everything, and Dean was ignoring what he’d heard Cas say about him.

“Start by calling him Cas,” Dean said, tucking his gun away as he closed and locked the door, checking the salt line was still intact.

“But… his name is Castiel,” you said.

“I know, but it’s a nickname,” Dean explained. “Like, for example, Sam. His name is Sam, but I call him Sammy. Always have.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “And I call you a jerk.”

“That’s not a nickname, that’s just you being a little bitch,” Dean said, laughing when Sam shoved him.

“Neither of you are helping,” Castiel said.

“She doesn’t seem to agree,” Sam said, motioning to you. You had a hand over your mouth, hiding the soft giggles that were passing your lips. These humans were amusing.

“So that’s your start. Use his nickname,” Dean said.

“Cas,” you said slowly, trying the shortened name on your tongue. Cas smiled at you, nodding. “Cas. I like that.”

“There ya go!” Dean said, smiling. “One step closer to thinking for yourself.”

“I can hear them,” you suddenly said, frowning as your head cocked ever so slightly.

“Who? What’s happening?” Sam asked, prepared to grab his gun if he needed it.

“Angel Radio. They’re asking for my progress. I don’t… what do I do?” you asked, looking desperately between the three.

“This is where it all comes down to it, [Y/N],” Dean said. “This is where you have to make a decision. You can tell them you’ve found Cas and turn him in, and then you’ll be following orders for the rest of your life.”

“Alternatively,” Sam continued, “you can tell them that you haven’t found him yet and that he’s in hiding. You’ll have made your own choice, you’ll have told your first lie to those in Heaven, and what you do from there will be your choice and yours alone.”

“But just know that if you choose to go on the run, we will help you,” Dean added, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You just gotta ask.”

You chewed on your lower lip as you responded to those on Angel radio. You were incredibly surprised with yourself for making the decisions that you had but you knew there was no going back now. This was it. This was the game changer for you and you could feel your heart racing as your mixed emotions played on your mind the entire time this was happening.

You could feel your hands begin to tremble as a small, sheepish smile came to your lips. You weren’t sure how they’d take this decision, but you hoped they’d find it in them to understand. You were so lost and confused and you wanted to find yourself again, and you felt that this was the way to do it.

“Did Cas ever tell you I’m an appalling liar?” you asked. Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean seemed to grin.

“What did you tell them?” Cas asked.

“That I don’t know where you are because you’re well hidden,” you said.

“Alright! Atta girl!” Dean cheered, swiping up his gun and his phone. “Cas, get her outta here. We’ll meet you at our safe place. You remember where that is?”

“Of course,” Cas said, smiling as he took hold of your arm. The two of you disappeared, and for the first time in your life, you felt free.

That was four months ago.

Since then, you’d started dressing a little more human-like to blend in better, you were using less Grace than you had before in order to stay under the radar like Cas was, and you’d started to help the Winchesters in any way you could. You were speaking more freely and less like there was a stick up your backside, as Dean had so rudely stated once, and you were enjoying it.

Sam and Dean had taught you a lot about what they did and why they did it, and Cas being with you was a big help in adjusting to a life on the run. You’d had a few close calls with Angels who hadn’t been back to Heaven to hear the news of your rebellion, so with help from the knack of a good lie that Sam had taught you, you were able to throw them off your trail.

Of course, there had to come a time eventually where that luck ran out.

You were having a down day with Sam, sitting on the hood of Dean’s Impala while Dean had Cas pressed against the side of it, their lips jammed together. It had taken a while to get them to talk to one another about their feelings, but it had finally happened and you and Sam had been relieved because it meant that the looks of longing were finally done with. You’d experienced your first taste of alcohol with these boys, and you found that your favourite as just a social drink was beer. Sam handed you your third of the day as the two of you sat talking about all kinds of things; he told you about all the books he enjoyed reading as a kid and you told him what it was like to watch a new soul come to life and find it’s end again when it returned to Heaven after Death. You were fascinated by his words and in turn he was fascinated by yours. This distraction had cost you dearly.

Angels from Naomi’s Garrison had appeared before the four of you, all of them stood tall and intimidating.

“Oh no,” you breathed.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, pulling Cas behind him protectively.

“Get him out of here,” you said, getting up and abandoning your half-drunk beer.

“[Y/N]—“ Sam tried to say.

“ _Now!_ ” you snapped, blade falling from up your sleeve as you faced the Angels.

“[Y/N], you always did get in with the wrong crowd, didn’t you?”

“Leave me alone, Linette, I’m not hurting anyone,” you said. The female of the group smile almost sadly as she shook her head.

“That may be, but you’ve been disobeying orders for months and you’ve been ignoring Angel Radio,” she said. “It’s time you came home to speak with Naomi.”

“No!” you growled. “You don’t understand what she does to us! You’re all still so blinded by it!”

“Arrest her,” Linette ordered.

“No!” Cas yelled desperately.

“Dean come on, we gotta go,” Sam said regretfully.

“What about her?” Dean asked, motioning to you as you were very easily disarmed and pushed down to your knees, arms bound behind you with cuffs of Grace.

“There’s nothing we can do for her, we’re outnumbered and outgunned,” Sam reasoned, though the distress was obvious in his voice. “We’ll get her back, we always find a way.”

“Damn it!” Dean yelled, slamming his hands against the hood of the Impala before quickly getting in. Cas was way more hesitant but with a pleading look from you and movement from one of the men of the group, he got into the car and Dean put his foot down, peeling away from you and speeding off down the road. You smiled to yourself as a tear slid down your cheek. Cas had got away with his freedom still intact. It’d be worth everything Naomi would throw at you when you got back to Heaven.


	2. II

Naomi’s office was still as you remembered it; big and clean and very modern. She was an Angel of modern knowledge and always prided herself on keeping up to date with trends that humans had. She’d once been an Angel you’d gotten along closely with, and then she’d been given the position that had turned her into a self-righteous bitch, and it had taken you this long to realise that.

“[Y/N], welcome home,” she greeted as you were lead into the room. You sighed quietly as she dismissed the Angels that brought you. “Please, take a seat.”

“Whatever you’re going to do to me, do it now and be done with it,” you said. She raised a brow, watching as you sat down.

“Who said I was going to do anything to you?” she asked. You snorted a laugh, but you remained quiet. “[Y/N], you and I have a lot to talk about.”

“We do, do we? Care to enlighten me?” you asked. Anger flared in her eyes, but she kept her posture.

“You can’t seem to follow orders anymore, can you?” she asked. It was rhetorical. She already knew the answer to this. “I don’t know why you think it’s okay to stop following orders whenever you choose, [Y/N], but this will not go on.”

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” you asked, feeling so much more confident in yourself now than you had your whole life. Naomi was frowning in disapproval at you. She wasn’t happy.

“You have been spending far too much time with those Hunters and I know you know where Castiel is,” she said, standing and moving around her desk, perching herself on the front of it, hands folded in her lap as she looked down at you, as she always had since getting this job.

“I don’t. I’ve not seen Castiel in years, not since his fall,” you lied.

“That’s not what those who arrested you told me, dear,” she said, shaking her head. “Sam and Dean Winchester are a nuisance but no one can do a thing about them because we need them alive. You and Castiel, however? You’re both expendable but I know I can get through to you both in the end. As soon as I get my hands on him again, he’ll come to learn the error of his ways, just like you will right now.”

You started to panic when the comfy little desk chair beneath you suddenly became the horrifyingly familiar, larger chair that you’d never wanted to have to sit in ever again after the last time you’d been here. When describing it to Dean once, he’d likened it to a chair that human Dentists use when examining their patients’ teeth. You’d take that over this any day.

You tried to get up but your wrists were already cuffed to the arm rests and your ankles to the foot rest. You were squirming but you just couldn’t get free. Another metal band circled around your forehead to keep your head steady and you started to voice your outrage, but Naomi ignored it in favour of picking up her favourite little drill-like needle. You knew what was coming and you tried to brace yourself for the pain, you really did, but you couldn’t. No matter how many times you went through it, you could never prepare yourself for the pains that came with this procedure.

~*~*~*~

Hours, days, even weeks must’ve passed before Naomi deemed you ready to go back out into the world to return to your mission. She had faith now that she’d reset your coding again that you’d stick to your mission and do as you’re told this time. For the longest time, you did.

You kept your distance and tracked the movements of the Winchesters and the rouge Angel Castiel. You reported back every night without fail and the Angels were pleased that they’d been able to reign you in again. But that changed again when you were watching Dean and Cas interact on their own while Sam napped in the backseat of the Impala.

You’d been watching them all day, and the sun was setting now. They were preparing to find a motel for the night. Sam was sleeping, lanky frame curled up in the backseat while Cas and Dean sat in the two front seats, talking quietly amongst themselves. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, nor did you really want to. But when you saw Dean lean forward and press his lips to Cas’s, you got curious.

You pulled yourself out of hiding and approached the car slowly, hesitantly, trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Something about watching them share a kiss so soft and sweet was familiar to you, and you needed to know why.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when the window was knocked, waking Sam in the process of swearing and rubbing his forehead where it had collided with Cas’s. He looked around, eyes widening when he saw you stood with your arms wrapped around yourself. The three of them got out of the car, Sam rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“[Y/N], where have you _been_?” he asked, frowning when you flinched away from the hand that was going to rest on your shoulder.

“I’ve been everywhere. Tracking you three. Reporting back to Naomi,” you said quietly. You weren’t sure why you were telling them your mission, but you felt that you could. Something felt right here.

“Oh no,” Cas said quietly. Dean frowned and looked at him as the Angel approached you, hand sitting on your forehead despite you flinching away from him a bit. “Naomi got into her coding.”

“What does that even mean?” Dean asked.

“Cas, what coding? What did Naomi do to [Y/N]?” Sam asked.

“Think back to when we were trying to find the Angel tablet,” Cas said, looking at the boys. “I was missing for months because Naomi found me. When I came back and almost killed Dean for that tablet, that was because Naomi was making me. She was controlling everything I did and Dean managed to break through it to make me see sense again.”

“This is what’s happening to her,” Dean said softly, looking at you, nothing but sympathy in his eyes. “How do we help her?”

“We find a way. We always do,” Cas said. Sam and Dean smiled, and from there on it was all a game of running, hiding and talking you slowly out of Naomi’s control. It took time, patience and a few close calls, but they managed to break Naomi’s hold on you, and you were in the wind with them once more.


End file.
